shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 5
* Tracy Blagdon |composer(s)=Chris Renshaw |narrator(s)= * Cassandra Lee Morris |no_of_episodes=20 + 3 specials |released=2nd September 2020 |previous=Series 4 |next=Series 6 }}Series 5 of Shopkins will begin airing in September in the UK and 18 May 2020 in the US. Production Moose Toys green-lit a new series and several specials for Shopkins that premiered in 2019. Production began on the fifth series that consisted of 20 x 11-minute episodes as well as three 20-minute specials following the recent revamp of the series. The series is once again, split into two halves: one half with Jessicake and the gang travelling around Pawville, and one half taking place in Shopville. Along with more episodes set in the previously visited France, UK and New York, Jessicake and the gang will also visit two new countries, Japan and Italy. Episodes Specials Songs *Legend of the Lost Shopkin *The Shopville Construction Crew *Don't Stop Characters *Jessicake *Strawberry Kiss *Bubbleisha *Cheeky Chocolate *Donatina *Apple Blossom *Lippy Lips *Dum Mee Mee *Britney Bag *Kooky Cookie *Suzie Sundae *Choc E. Tubs *Sarah Fairy Cake *Lippy *Yvonne Scone *Crown Jules *Spaghetti Sue *Macy Macaron *Pinkie Cola *Sara Sushi *Rainbow Kate *Chee Zee *Buncho Bananas *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Miss Sprinkles *Captain Zoom *Lynn Flight Meal *Rockin' Broc *Posh Pear *Choc N' Chip *Casper Cap *Max Saxophone *Gino Gelati *English Rose *Queen Cake *Opaletta *Corny Cob *Twinkle Cupcake *Tocky Cuckoo Clock *Polly Perfume *Milly and Molly Cake Pop *Witchy Hat *Chilly & Milly *Icy Cool Kids *Becky Birthday Cake *Pirouetta *Lil' Blaze *Fiona Fairy Skirt *Phoebe Fairy Top *Tara Tiara *Marsha Mello *Celeste Zest Cake *Choc N' Chip *Poppa Pretzel *Sneaky Wedge *Bling Unicorn Ring *Popsi Cool *Slick Breadstick *Peppa Ronnie Pizza *Skyanna *Carlo Coffee Pot *Mitzy Oven Mitt *Bessie Bowl *Pommie *Penny Purse *Zoe Zoom *Pam Cake *Kirstea *The Batucada Players *Tia Tigerlily (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Cherie Tomatoe (cameo) *Uncle Eggward (cameo) *Lucky Fortune Cookie (cameo) *Chico Pyramid (cameo) *Shady (mentioned) *Stacks Le Macarons (mentioned) *King Godred (mentioned) *Tyler (fantasy; cameo) Characters Introduced *Lyn Gweeni *Keiko Cupcake *Maria Moped *Suki Sushi *Brenda Blender *Darcy *Miki Milkshake *Sakura Cake *Yoko Maria *The Crown Thieves *The Grumpy British Stationmaster *The Friendly British Stationmaster *The British Fashion Designer *Mia *Shopville Rangers Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Strawberry Kiss, Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom, Lippy Lips, Kooky Cookie, Britney Bag, Suzie Sundae, Yvonne Scone, Yolanda Yo-Yo, Posh Pear, Tocky Cuckoo Clock, English Rose, Queen Cake, Polly Perfume, Becky Birthday Cake, Icy Cool Kid #1, Peppa Ronnie Pizza and Brenda Blender *Abby Trott as Donatina and Lippy *Tara Sands as Pinkie Cola and Crown Jules *Kate Higgins as Spaghetti Sue, Maria Moped and Miki Milkshake *Brianna Knickerbocker as Macy Macaron *Karen Fukuhara as Sara Sushi, children, and passengers *Kayli Mills as Rainbow Kate *Brianna Plantano as Buncho Bananas and Molly Cake Pop *Doug Erholtz as Chee Zee, Rockin' Broc, Gino Gelati, Choc E. Tubs, Chilly, Icy Cool Kid #2, Lil' Blaze, Poppa Pretzel, Slick Breadstick and Carlo Coffee Pot *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl and Milly Cake Pop *Genevieve McCarthy as Milly and Suki Sushi *Miranda Raison as Penny Purse and Kirstea *Kailey Snider as Zoe Zoom, Summer Peaches, Keiko Cupcake, Sakura Cake and a worker *Monica Lopera as Lyn Gweeni *Harriet Kershaw as Pommie and Darcy *Montserrat Lombard as Mia and passengers *Bryn McAuley as Marsha Mello Trivia *This series marks the last of a few things: **Andrew Brenner's final series as head writer, and the second time he has not written any episodes for the series since he became head writer, the first time being of the third series. **The last series to air on Cartoon Network in the US. *This series marks the first of several things: **The first series in which where Jessicake, Cheeky Chocolate, Donatina, Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Becky Birthday Cake and Lil' Blaze all gain new, realistic details. **The first series in which Summer Peaches, Margo Macaron, Bree Birthday Cake, Lucy Juice Box, Chloe Flower, Shady and Skiff do not appear since their introductions. **The first series in which Tocky Cuckoo Clock, Dum Mee Mee and Poppa Pretzel all appear in one episode each. **Pommie's first appearance in full CGI. **The first series since her full body is shown in Shopkins: World Vacation where Britney Bag does not make a physical appearance. **This series marks a few things for many characters: ***The second series in which, since the second series where Sweet Pea and Foxy Lemons do not appear since their introductions and reintroductions, respectively. ***The second series in which, since the second series where Slick Breadstick does not appear since his return in the first series. ***The second series in a row where Kylie Cone, Wally Water, Rainbow Bite, Mavis, Sunny Screen, Mitzy Oven Mitt, Marabel Music Player and Swirly Shirley do not appear since their introductions and reintroductions, respectively. ***The third series in a row in which where Toasty Pop, Saucy Pan, Suzie Sushi, Bridie and Katie Skateboard do not appear. ***The first series since the third not to feature Nina Noodles, Bunny Bow, Bonetta Cupcake, Sweet Pea and Pupkin Cake since their introductions and reintroductions respectively. **The first series since her return in the second series where Philippa Flowers does not appear. **The first series since his introduction in the third series where Casper Cap does not get an episode about himself. **The first series to have specials since Shopkins: Join the Party. *Sara Sushi, Tyler, Peppa Ronnie Pizza, Carlo Coffee Pot and Spaghetti Sue's first appearances in an episode, not counting the stock footage appearances of other international Shopkins and The Mainland Shopkins in Grudge Match. **The first series since the first series to have twenty episodes (not counting the double-length episodes). **Zappy Microwave's first close mention since The Great Discovery. **Gino Gelati's first speaking role in an episode and the first time he is referred to by name. **The first series since their introductions where Cherie Tomatoe, Choc N' Chip do not have speaking roles. **The first series since the first series where Suzie Sundae does not speak, making this the first series since she joined the voice cast in The Mystery of the Doors to not feature Kate Murphy. **The first series where Bryn McAuley takes over for Marsha Mello, as well for Kate Murphy taking over for Mitzy Oven Mitt replacing Kate Higgins and Kailey Snider, respectively. **The first series where Jessicake's friends from Shopville join her on her worldwide adventure: Apple Blossom in Jessicake's fantasy sequence in Wish You Were Here, and Tara Tiara, Marsha Mello, Celeste Zest Cake, Choc, Chip and Brenda Blender in Mines of Mystery. **The first series in which Strawberry Kiss and Bubbleisha do not get individual speaking roles, despite singing. **The first series since the CGI switchover to not feature Lala Lipstick. **This is also the first series since the first series not to have a Christmas episode and to have only one winter episode. **The first series since he became the narrator in Shopkins: Chef Club not to feature Mark Moraghan in any way. **The first series that has an episode with David Stoten as the head writer. **The first series to have songs sung by the characters. *This series marks Strawberry Kiss' least amount of appearances in a series to date, appearing in only two episodes total. *Kate Higgins, Karen Fukuhara, Genevieve McCarthy, Miranda Raison, Kailey Snider, Monica Lopera, Bryn McAuley, Harriet Kershaw and Monsterrat Lombard join the voice cast. *Every male Shopkin character from Italy appears and speaks in only one episode of this series with the exception of Gino Gelati, who appears in two but still only has one speaking appearance. *Following the series' reboot, this is the first series to include double-length special episodes, such as the Digs and Discoveries mini-series episodes and Shop Team to the Rescue, along with the regular length episodes as a replacement for the hour-long specials. *As a rare move, a good majority of the episodes premiered in the US before reaching a UK broadcast. *There are three episodes set in Italy, two episodes and mini-specials set in Japan, two episodes in the UK, and one episode each set in the United States and France, with the remaining eleven episodes and one mini-special taking place in Shopville. Category:Series